A New Family Curse
by Foxy Demon Cara
Summary: Tohru Honda is still learning about the curse....but little does she know that she's about to meet the Sohma with the worst end of the curse....worse then Akito's. How will she react to this new member of the family? And how will her and the other members


My Fruits Basket Fanfic  
  
Chapter 1: Old Friends and New Acquaintances  
  
By Foxy Demon Cara  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Fruits Basket, but I do own Sakura  
  
"Uh huh . . . I know . . . All right then, I'm looking forward to her visit . . . thank you for the heads up Akito . . . all right . . . bye." The phone clicked as Shigure hung it up on the receive and headed into the living room.   
  
"Who was that?" Yuki asked in his soft toned voice.  
  
" It was Akito, apparently my parents were in an accident....." Shigure started to answer.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry Shigure. Will you be all right?" Tohru asked in a concerned tone with an equally concerned look on her face.   
  
"I'll be fine, but I'm not so sure about my sister. You see, she was quite close to our parents and I'm more concerned about her then I am about them." Shigure responded with his usual smile.  
  
"What the hell you talking about? You've never been close to your parents Shigure." Kyo piped in with a small smirk on his face being his usual smart ass self.   
  
"Yes, like Momiji my parents rejected me because I was cursed, but when my sister was born with the family curse they just broke down and accepted it. Even if they did reject me, they were always overprotective of Sakura." Shigure explained.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that Shigure, but why is it they never accepted you if they accepted her?" Tohru asked looking a bit confused now.  
  
"That's simple.....it's because they knew they couldn't escape their fate of having a cursed child." Haru commented, appearing out of nowhere to stand in the doorway startling the others.  
  
"Oh Haru, didn't see you there...." Shigure gasped while trying to keep on his usual confident smile.  
  
"HEY YOU LITTLE PUNK WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING SNEAKING AROUND LIKE THAT??!!??!!??!!??!!" Kyo snapped trying to control his temper with obvious failing results.   
  
"Shut up you stupid cat. You're making a scene." Yuki told Kyo in his usual monotone voice.  
  
"WHO ASKED YOU? YA DAMN RAT!!!" Kyo snapped again.  
  
"Cut it out both of you." Shigure said his usual smile gone. "You two better behave while my sister's here, or else you'll be living back in the main house again. Is that understood?"  
  
A look of shock and horror swept across Yuki and Kyo's faces as the thought of moving back into that house crept through them. "You.....you really would do that to us would you Shigure?" Yuki asked looking very upset.   
  
"If need be then yes, I would. I just want my sister to feel welcome here. She means a lot to me and you all know that. Her and I are very close." Shigure answered with a small note of sadness in his voice.  
  
"If she means so damn much to you then why is this the first time she's come to visit?" Kyo asked feeling a little upset himself.  
  
"That's another easy one......" Haru started. "It's because she lives at the main house and Akito keeps her in her room all day before and after she comes home from school. She's not allowed to go anywhere."   
  
"Really? No joke? Wow.....I didn't know that." Kyo said feeling a little bit mad at himself for being such an ass.   
  
"Yeah, she's grown up a lot since I can remember her taking care of us as kids." Haru answered. "She's damn hot now."   
  
"So now I guess we have to start referring to Sakura as the hot one....." Kyo joked.  
  
"Please don't start Kyo ......Not now." Shigure asked with his usual smile back.  
  
"This will be fun. I'm looking forwards to meeting her. Since you all seem to be so close to her and seem to like her so much." Tohru said with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"To say that we were close to her is an understatement miss Honda." Yuki stated. " She would take care of us when we were sick and Hatori couldn't do it. Well honestly, she took care of us all the time. She was always so nice to us, and yet we were so mean to her. I wouldn't be surprised if she hated us by now."   
  
"So, if you don't mind me asking....what is she like?" Tohru asked with a slight smile of interest on her face.   
  
"Honestly, she's a lot like you. After all she's gone through she always manages to keep a smile on, even though she got the worst end of the family curse next to Akito. She's kind, polite, and she minds her manners. She's also a very good cook and not to mention she doesn't complain at all. She's always happy to help. Then again, she was always happy to do anything with the rest of us. We did kinda shun her, and it didn't help that growing up she was a bit overweight, but she should have grown out of that by now......"  
  
"Believe me, she did...." Haru piped in.  
  
"Wow, she sounds like a really nice person." Tohru smiled.   
  
"She is, very much so miss Honda. I think you two will get along very well." Yuki smiled back at her.  
  
"Oh I hope so..." Tohru answered. "So, when will she be getting here Shigure?"   
  
"She's suppose to be here any time, Akito only called to tell me she was on her way, I think Aya, Tori, and Momiji are coming with her." Shigure answered.  
  
"You're a little late bro....." A beautiful young woman with long blond hair dyed blue at the tips, and glowing baby blue eyes answered from the doorway.  
  
Tohru gasped and covered her mouth in shock as Yuki, Kyo, and Haru just stared in awe.  
  
"Ah yes, Sakura, welcome. I hope you found the place alright." Shigure said approaching his sister.  
  
"Of course she did, I mean who could get lost when they have me as their guide?" answered a silver snake popping his head out from inside her shirt.  
  
"AYA?!" Shigure answered in shock that his best friend would even think of doing something like this to his sister.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes it's me. Sorry about that Sakura, you too Shigure. But you see, I got a little to cold on the way here and she offered and well, I just couldn't resist myself. I couldn't pass up an offer of a free ride on a motorcycle and not to mention in the company of such a beauty." Ayame jabbered on as Sakura removed him from inside her shirt.   
  
"He's been curled up in there almost half the way here....." Sakura stated cutting Ayame off. "I think he even fell asleep." she smiled.  
  
"I can't believe you're smiling..." Shigure sighed. "Do you have any clue how many laws you've broken Aya? At least five..."  
  
"It's alright Shigure, I won't press charges against him. I couldn't do that to Aya ....he's almost as much my brother as you are." She smiled again not seeming to care.   
  
"So how are you Sakura?" Shigure asked looking very worried about her.  
  
" Oh, I'm fine, really. I'm happy that you're worrying about me though. It means that at least you haven't forgotten about me."   
  
"What? How could I forget about you?" Shigure asked with a surprised look on his face.  
  
" Never mind, I'm just glad to be here." Sakura smiled again. "Umm.....where will I be staying?"  
  
"You can stay with me..." Kyo said. " I don't mind at all, it's noting new, right?"  
  
"YAY!!! it'll be just like when we were kids." Sakura answered before anyone could get a word in edgewise.   
  
A/N: Well this is only the first chapter, there are more to come. Trust me, just tell me what you all think of it so far. And FYI, in case you were all wondering, yes Ayame would really do that, he did the same thing to Tohru. He's a perve, worse then Shigure. 


End file.
